


You cant run (so you must hide)

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Amami Week 2020, Amasai is more platonic in this but can be romantic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Romance, Last line based off the game, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Rantaro Amami Week 2020, Talk about death, Trans Saihara Shuichi, cause like...ya know, fugitive arc in PMD, minor arguing, not mentioned but yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “We are— “he shoves them back, “Not going anywhere! No one is going to get us here anyway!”“You really think that?!” they unsheathe their claws, “You really think that no one is going to get us?! Do you realise we are only a bronze rank team?” They take a stride forward and Shuichi stumbles back, “Team ACT is going to get us, no matter how far we travel, no matter where we hide, they will find us, and we will— “---As Rantaro and Shuichi leave Mt. Blaze, Rantaro is faced with doubts and regrets---Day 2: Lost / Fault
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara shuichi (implied)
Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938304
Kudos: 4





	You cant run (so you must hide)

**Author's Note:**

> [Design References](https://amatojo.tumblr.com/post/615854052450910208/designs-for-my-pokemon-mystery-dungeon-amasai-au)  
> ^ Shuichi is an Eevee for this fic btw
> 
> I just think that: POKEMON  
> The trailer gave me motivation to write another bit of this AU, SURE the trailer had nothing to do with PMD but me me like Pokémon

Rantaro and Shuichi remained silent as they trekked through the last bits of Mt. Blaze. The sound of lava roars in their ears and their paw pads are burning from exhaustion and the flames they’ve faced. Rantaro doesn’t understand how they managed to handle all of that.

If Rantaro sees another fire type, they’re going to scream. They were sure the others would catch because of the disadvantage, they proved themselves wrong. And through it all, climbing the mountain and defeating Moltres, Rantaro survived and Shuichi stayed. Speaking of Shuichi, he is left with several patches in his shiny fur coat and a damaged ear. He’s banged up, but still having his head held up high. It doesn’t make sense, why is he still going on like this?

Maybe because no matter what, Shuichi isn’t at fault. If Alakazam and their team finds the two, Shuichi has a chance to live. Rantaro, no matter what, is going to die.

…

Rantaro stops at their tracks and looks at the view in front of them. Mt. Blaze looks so small from here, the lava oozing from the peak appears to be thin and harmless. And yet, that same Lava burned their paw pads and fur. Shifty’s team wouldn’t make it. They would have a hard time getting to the top, then Moltres is another feat. 

_I believe a lot of teams would have a troublesome time. Lapis Cave is iffy._

There is a sprinkle of hope as they continue staring at Mt. Blaze. Rantaro and Shuichi could be safe! They don’t have to run anymore! They can make a new home further out and stay away from everyone!

….

Their tail drops. Team ACT can get here with ease. They’re going to kill Rantaro when they find them…. they’re going to kill Shuichi. 

A shudder falls down their spine.

If they fail, Shuichi is going to die for no reason. 

“Rantaro?” The shiny Eevee’s voice sounds distant. Rantaro’s mind is foggy, worrisome, with their once bright green eyes losing hope and energy. “Rantaro?” he repeats. They flick their ear and turn their nose towards him.

“Talk to me, please”

Rantaro shakes their head and walks around him. They’re done feeling sorry for themselves, Rantaro must leave. 

He hurries ahead and halts in front of Rantaro. Even with such a clear height difference, he holds himself high and puffs out his chest. “I was talking to you!” He hisses, “What’s wrong?!

Rantaro walks around him again, then Shuichi quickly jumps in front. When they turn, Shuichi turns. When they turn around, he runs in front. It’s a never-ending cycle of an Eevee blocking a Leafeon, they won’t be going anywhere. “I won't stop until you walk to me” He declares, “What happened?”

_What hasn’t happened?!_ They hold back a snarky remark and keeps attempting to avoid him. If they resume spinning around like this, they will direct themselves back to Moltres’s nest. This is getting irritating. “Do you want to fall off this mountain?!” Shuichi snaps, “We cannot go on north until you tell me what’s up”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Come on, we have to lea- “

“We are— “he shoves them back, “Not going anywhere! No one is going to get us here anyway!”

“You really think that?!” they unsheathe their claws, “You _really_ think that no one is going to get us?! Do you realise we are only a bronze rank team?” They take a stride forward and Shuichi stumbles back, “Team ACT is going to get us, no matter how far we travel, no matter where we hide, they will find us, and we will— “

The shiny Eevee is staring at them in horror, jaws partly open and holding himself back. He’s either holding himself from yelling or tears, _both perhaps._

“No, not _we_ …” Rantaro exhales and shakes their head dismissively. “ _I_ will die. I'm sure they will give you mercy, but not me. I’m the one who did this. Your world is in danger because of me, it’s not your fault, it’s all mine…” Great, now they’re trying to hold back either screaming or crying. “Maybe you should head back, say that we split up, we got lost, anything, and point out that you finally believed them. Then...you won’t die, you can continue your dream and make the best rescue team.”

“You IDIOT!” Shuichi springs back on his paws and fluffs out his silver fur, “Do you ever listen to what you say?!”

“H-Ha?” They stand their ground, “I’m not an idiot, I am trying to protect you”

“Why are you trying to protect me?!” He calms down and softens their stature. His fur is still standing up, although the fiery expression in his eyes formed into one that’s...pitiful and regretful. “There’s no need for that. We protect each other, and I am sticking with you through this”

“Shuichi Saihara” they stomp one paw, “You're placing yourself in a situation that will result in death. You’re going to die because of me, I will be at fault…”

“Rantaro Amami, I have said this before and I will say it again” Shuichi presses his nose against their shoulder, “None of this is your fault. Me joining you, the world’s imbalance, it’s not you”

“But what if it is?” Their voice cracks, “What if the reason that the world, your world, is like this because of me?”

Shuichi doesn’t hesitate with a response. “We will cross that bridge _if_ that happens, not _when._ I know deep down you are innocent” He takes a step back, “I don’t know how you were in the Human world, but rest assured you are someone who would never cause this. I…” He twitches his nose, “I believe in you, please believe in yourself”

Rantaro shuffles their paws close to them shyly.

“I’m sure you can’t because it is...a lot. I wish I could take the blame; you don’t deserve this” Shuichi lowers his long ears, “I’m sorry for yelling at you”

“I should be apologising,” Rantaro mutters, “Let’s keep going before they catch up to us”

“...Yeah” He presses his side against Rantaro’s, leaving the fiery mountain. 

_Their journey continues, fording fetid swamps, scaling frozen mountains, and crossing endless rows of mountains. Even when they were sure they were lost, or convinced they found refuge, the two kept going. Shuichi and Rantaro stayed together, and arrive in a frozen world._


End file.
